


i like the taste of my blood in your mouth

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Clothed Sex, Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, Doppelcest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 Katerina, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Trust Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: After Katherine opens up about her life story, Elena decides to comfort her.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	i like the taste of my blood in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for femslash_kink on dreamwidth's september kink meme prompt redux to the prompt "elena/katherine, biting."
> 
> set post 2x09 and before 2x10. i've been wanting to try my hand at katherine/elena for a while now. this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

Katherine remains quiet, uncaring that Elena’s practically staring at her profile. Now that she’s heard Katherine’s tragic tale, she can see all the signs of a girl who has been lost to grief for over five hundred years.

A part of her feels sorry for her. The tomb is hardly a place for someone to grieve, and Elena has to wonder if she’s been haunted by those she’s lost. She knows she would be if she was trapped down here.

She stands as still as she can and breathes as quietly as possible. This is Katherine’s space, even though she knows her ancestor doesn’t want to own it.

"Does Stefan know you’re here?"

"No." Elena lets out a breath, taking the question to mean her company is welcome.

Katherine chuckles. "Of course." 

Elena watches as Katherine pages through her family book. Her face is unreadable, although it’s obvious to her that she wants to appear bored. Elena can only imagine how painful it is to have a piece of herself back in her hands—and perhaps how healing it is, too. She had ensured to clean the book of any dust and had kept it tucked away safely in her room, not wanting to damage a possession of Katherine’s. 

"He killed your whole family," she finds herself saying. The silence is killing her; she hates how Katherine won’t look up. Elena invites herself to take a few steps forward and sit on the opposite side of Katherine, across the invisible border keeping her caged. She places a water bottle filled with blood on the boundary line. "And this is killing you."

Katherine scoffs, shaking her head. She pages through the tome once more. Elena thinks she’s pretending to read it, since she spends too long on one page and seems to be counting to ten in her head.

It frustrates her. She wants her to look at her. She’s split herself wide open and all she can do is stare down at a book in poorly lit light and not peer at her like she’s capable of accepting empathy.

Elena gets to her feet, small bits of stone and dirt shifting beneath her converse shoes.

Katherine lifts her head, eyebrow arched. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you the one thing you haven’t gotten in over five hundred years." Elena toes the invisible magical border and presses one converse shoe over it. Nothing happens. No searing pain. She doesn’t burst into flames like Damon has evocatively described. 

She’s fine.

Peering down at Katherine, Elena inhales deeply. "Trust."

Katherine eyes her suspiciously, almost retreating into the dark recesses of the tomb. She pulls the tome off her lap, as if afraid Elena will take it from her. Elena doesn’t want to take anything from Katherine. She never has.

Lowering herself to her knees, she steps over the border and sits against it. She can’t feel where it is; it doesn’t feel like a sliding glass door or one of Bonnie’s magical spells, but she imagines Katherine can feel its magic buzzing to keep her locked in this cage. 

"Your heart’s racing," Katherine says snidely. She rolls her eyes. "So much for trust."

Elena shrugs. "You have to give me something in return, Katherine."

Without waiting for her quip, Elena extends her arm out, delicate wrist exposed. Her skin is unmarred, unblemished, except for a little bruise appearing near the crook of her elbow. 

Katherine only eyes her. So, Elena grabs a sharp stone tucked into the wall and cuts her wrist wide open.

"Come on," she says, shaking her wrist slightly to steal Katherine’s attention. 

She watches as Katherine’s brows crinkle and the veins beneath her eyes tease to surface her skin. "Why?"

"You opened up to me."

Katherine eyes her sharply and narrows her gaze in distrust. "I could kill you."

"You could," she says. "But you won’t. You need Klaus to do that." Elena knows she’s safe. As much as Katherine postures of being able to kill her, she hasn’t. She’s an incredible woman, someone who is worth being afraid of, and yet, here she is, letting her breathe. She’s not meant to be her murderer. "I don’t want to be like him, Katherine. I don’t want to be another person who’s taken from you."

Katherine studies Elena’s wrist and her eyes turn bloodied and black. Elena takes that as her acceptance. She extends her arm even more, shuffling against the dirt ground to come closer.

Katherine’s mouth is warm, even though her fingertips are ice cold. Long and dirtied fingers envelop her wrist to keep her shackled there in fear that she’ll pull her arm free in a horrible and heartless tease. Once Katherine seems to realise she’s not going to pull her arm away, Katherine drops her hand from Elena’s wrist and envelops her cut firmly with her mouth, tongue lapping at the sliced flesh. Elena gasps.

She closes her eyes and feels slightly dizzy. Katherine’s lips and tongue work at her wrist, greedily taking any and all the blood she can get from her wound. Elena’s heart races and she knows she’s growing slightly aroused. 

When Katherine pulls away from her, eyes black and monstrous, and lips stained fresh with blood, Elena keeps her hand held out, wriggling her fingers for her to take more of the fresh blood pooling along the deep cut of her wrist.

Katherine shakes her head and breathes hard, and cuts her wrist open with her nail. "Come on, you’re going to get an infection."

"Not from a small cut."

Katherine shrugs, holding out her arm in boredom. "I’ve seen a lot come from a small cut, Elena."

Elena hesitates before she lifts Katherine’s wrist up to her lips and tentatively presses her mouth against her skin. She’s hesitant in licking at her cut. When she hears Katherine make a noise in the back of her throat, she begins to suck hard.

Keeping her mouth on her cut wrist, she watches as Katherine’s eyes close and her bloodied lips part. Elena finds herself desperate to see that look of open vulnerability and want on her face, so she bites at her arm, wanting to puncture her skin, and laps at her blood until she feels it thinly coat her tongue.

Pulling away from her wrist, Elena gasps and wipes the back of her hand against her mouth, smearing blood across her lips and chin. Katherine stares at her, eyes still black and bloodied and hungry.

Elena pants and swallows thickly. She lets her gaze drop to Katherine’s bare bicep from where Katherine had been stabbed. "You still have dried blood on your arm."

When Katherine looks at her bicep, Elena shuffles over and covers the faint dry stain of blood with her mouth. Her tongue laps at her skin hard, tasting salt and dirt. Katherine shivers and lets out a shaky breath, and that’s all Elena needs to curve her hand around Katherine’s naked thigh.

She slowly glides her hand up Katherine’s leg, disappearing beneath the fabric of her dress. Katherine’s hands are planted flat on the dirt and she widens her legs. Elena’s hand slides up the inside of her thigh, warmed by her flesh.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking out for myself," Elena says. She drags her tongue slowly up the length of Katherine’s arm as she slides her fingers over her lace panties.

Katherine’s breath quickens. When Elena reaches the shoulder of her dress, she lifts her mouth and keeps her chin touching her shoulder.

"Take off your pants."

Elena startles, heart hammering wildly. "What?"

"Take them off," Katherine repeats, exasperated. "You brought me my family book. I owe you nothing after this."

Elena thinks to tell her she hadn’t brought it down here to lord it over her head (although, if she’s honest, she sort of did, but she wanted the truth about Klaus, that’s all). She can understand why someone like Katherine would think it’d remain as a shadow looming over her.

"Okay." Elena removes her hand from under Katherine’s dress and is quick to undo her jeans, sliding them off down to her ankles. She doesn’t pull her converse shoes off. 

Katherine chuckles, her gaze travelling down her body to her naked hips. "Cute panties. I never understood the little bow until now."

Elena flushes red and the blush only deepens as Katherine reaches for her hand and returns it under her dress. Planting her fingers on her inner thigh, she lets Elena start to glide her hand up to her panties again.

She’s sitting closer to Katherine now, almost on top of her, and she gasps when Katherine’s fingers slide beneath the waistband of her panties beneath the little bow. "Cute," she murmurs again.

Elena breathes hard, feeling nervousness begin to cause her fingertips to shake against Katherine’s inner thigh. She can’t help but laugh nervously, "Can you stop checking me out?"

Katherine ignores her and tilts her head as she eyes her hips curiously and slides her hand beneath her to tuck her fingers against her wet cunt. Elena gasps and jolts, and her hand pinches Katherine’s thigh.

"You’re very tense," Katherine murmurs, keeping her gaze on her hand that’s disappeared beneath Elena’s panties. She runs her finger against the wet seam of her cunt, earning herself another gasp. "You’ll need to be relaxed when you take on Klaus. Let me." She slips a finger inside of her and Elena keens.

Pinching the inside of Katherine’s thigh, Elena lifts up so Katherine can slide her finger in deeper. She begins to thrust her finger experimentally, her gaze on her face. Elena brushes her fingers against the crotch of Katherine’s panties again.

"Go on."

Elena bites her bottom lip and slides her fingers beneath the fabric and brushes the tips against her cunt. She’s wet, too. Elena’s heart hammers wildly in her chest at the thought.

"There’s nothing else to do down here but think and fantasise," Katherine says. She slides another finger inside of her to the knuckle.

With her hand against Katherine and her other on the ground, Elena leans forward to brush her lips against her collarbone. She drags her tongue against her skin experimentally. Lifting herself up, she plants her other hand on the ground and rests her bare knees on the dirt, tilting her hips upward so Katherine can continue to fuck her, fingers thrusting in and out of her lazily.

Resting all her weight on her knees, she lifts her hand from the ground and tugs on the top of Katherine’s dress.

"Oh, we’re eager," Katherine chuckles. Kindly, she lifts her other hand that’s not inside Elena and pulls at the zipper of her dress. She unzips only a small portion of it, but it’s enough to let Elena tug her dress down.

She finds herself grateful Katherine’s not wearing a bra. She reaches out to cup her breast and brushes her thumb lightly against her nipple. Katherine inhales sharply and crooks her fingers inside of her in retaliation. She thinks to do it again, but instead opts to palm her breast, touch gentle before she properly gropes her.

Emboldened by Katherine’s quiet pants, she keeps her hand on her breast and lowers her head to her shoulder. Nuzzling her collarbone, Elena kisses her way down to her breast where she drags her tongue along the swell and over her nipple.

"Fuck," Katherine moans. Her fingers crook harshly inside of her as she digs in deeper.

Elena’s gentle in nipping on her breast. She wiggles her hips slightly, wanting to press down against Katherine’s fingers. With her hand still brushing against the seam fo Katherine’s cunt, she can feel how wet she is and so she licks at her nipple again.

"Is your hand broken?" Katherine snaps. Elena takes that as her chance to brush her fingers against Katherine’s wet cunt in a tease, back and forth, but she doesn’t slide a finger inside of her.

Elena moans against her breast, teeth grazing her skin sharply. Katherine’s fingers crook inside of her one last time before she begins to thrust her hand hard against the fabric of her panties. Her impatience causes Elena to bite down on her breast hard enough to draw blood.

Finally sliding a finger inside of her, Elena smiles as Katherine bucks her hips and moans sharply. "More," she growls. "Don’t be stingy." Elena slides in two fingers and scissors them experimentally, and that earns a hard buck of Katherine’s hips.

"Again."

Elena doesn’t do it immediately, thrusting her fingers shallowly inside of her. Katherine’s panting angrily, shifting her hips so that Elena’s hand can fit beneath her and her fingers can slide in further. Elena licks at the blood on her breast and moans when Katherine’s fingers slide deeper into her, trying to beckon her to _hurry up._

Katherine’s hand digs into the dirt behind her, cracking it. Elena moans sharply when three fingers breach her. "Katherine—"

It’s pure instinct to press her mouth against hers. Katherine’s lips are warm, sticky with her blood and slightly chapped, but it doesn’t matter to her. Her teeth bump into hers and it’s the sloppiest kiss she’s given anyone in years, but Katherine’s hand is off the ground and in her hair, tangling into it harshly, and Elena’s biting at her bottom lip sharply enough to draw blood.

She pulls back, an apology on her lips. Katherine’s eyes turn black and bloody and she drags her tongue along her bottom lip to smear the blood.

When Elena leans forward to kiss her again, she ensures to lick at the blood on Katherine’s lip with a heavy drag of her tongue and suck it into her mouth so she can bite it again.

Katherine’s hand is sharp in her hair as she tugs on it and her fingers aren’t any softer. Elena loses focus as she feels the hand in her hair drift to her breast as Katherine palms her through her shirt. She bucks against her fingers, whimpering when Katherine’s hand pulls away from her, but then her three fingers thrust inside of her again. 

With a brush of her thumb against her clit, Elena’s body tenses and she bites down hard on Katherine’s lip as she comes with a cry. Fingers continue to move inside of her as a hand brushes through her hair, almost detangling the tangles if Elena thought Katherine cared enough.

Her head bows against Katherine’s naked shoulder and she pants hard as Katherine pats her hair and keeps her fingers inside of her so she’s not alone in riding her orgasm out.

She pulls her head away from Katherine’s shoulder and boldly leans forward to lick at her tattered and bloodied lip. She lets her. Elena’s gentle and generous, licking at the blood outlining her bottom lip on her chin.

Katherine removes her hand from Elena’s cunt and panties and sucks her fingers into her mouth. The veins beneath her hungry eyes remain.

Elena’s hand is still inside of Katherine. She doesn’t move it, not even to wiggle her fingers or pull her hand from her. Elena peers down at her and says breathlessly, "Lie down."

With a crinkle to her brow, Katherine pulls her hand from her mouth and does as Elena asks. Elena removes her hand from her cunt and wipes the slickness on her fingers against Katherine’s inner thigh. Pushing her dress up her hips, she pulls her panties down her legs and slides them into the back pocket of her jeans to keep them off the dirt.

Palming Katherine’s inner thighs, she opens her legs, and she lies down on her chest on the hard ground. She presses her mouth against Katherine’s cunt.

Katherine’s fingers are harsh in her hair as she tugs her forward. Elena wastes no time in licking at the seam of her cunt before she slides her tongue inside of her, nose bumping into her skin. She presses closer, her fingers digging hard enough into Katherine’s thighs to leave bruises.

Katherine tugs on her head, and moans for more. "Elena, come on." Elena slips her fingers inside of her to peel her open and she licks and sucks at her as hard as she can. 

When she accidentally nips her, Katherine’s hands are painfully curled in her hair. She moans against her cunt and ensures to keep her tongue inside of her, flattening it and then curling it to feel Katherine buck sharply. She briefly wonders if she grips her hair tightly in an effort to keep her here in this lonely tomb.

Pulling her head away, she kisses the crease of her inner thigh, licking at her skin to her Katherine whimper. She licks at her cunt again, moaning at how tightly Katherine’s hands twirl in her hair and she moans in a language Elena doesn’t understand.

Tilting her head to the side, she slides two fingers and her tongue inside of Katherine, her chin and lips sticky with how tightly she presses against her. She briefly sucks on her clit, a little too gently, and then she’s pressing her tongue inside of her again as she tries to crook her fingers inside of her.

When she nips at her again, Katherine comes with a shout, hips bucking into her face as her fingers grip Elena’s hair and hold her in place. She rides it out, chest heaving, and when her fingers begin to gently grip her hair, Elena pulls back.

Her mouth and chin feel sticky and wet, but she doesn’t wipe her hand against her face. Remembering how Katherine had looked when she’d sucked her wet fingers, Elena sits back on her knees and does the same.

Katherine peers at her with hunger, but it’s unlike any hunger she’s seen a vampire look at her before. Her eyes remain black and bloodied and Elena wants to reach out and brush her fingertips against the veins beneath her eyes, but she doesn’t. Katherine isn’t hers.

Panting hard, Elena lets her gaze glide over her before she watches as Katherine tugs her dress up over her breasts and sits back up to pull the zipper up her back. Elena thinks to help her, but she only tugs at her wet panties and begins to pull her jeans up from her ankles.

Brushing her hands through her hair to try and tame it, she licks her lips and stands up. Katherine doesn’t ask for her panties, still in Elena’s back pocket, as she moves to sit against the wall again, picking up her family book. Her bottom lip’s still marred and bloodied, but Elena can see it begin to heal.

Her own face is slick with Katherine and blood, and she still doesn’t wipe it away as Katherine erases all traces of her from her skin and mind.

Elena inhales deeply and nods, more for herself than for the woman before her, and tugs on her top before she steps over that invisible boundary. She purposefully kicks the bottle with blood across the boundary line and into Katherine’s territory.

It’s when she steps out into the sunlight within the tomb, she can hear Katherine take a mouthful of blood.

"This changes nothing," Katherine says, licking her lips. Her eyes have returned to their warm brown, and she regards her with the same amount of contempt as always.

Elena turns around and looks at her, face still sticky and bloodied. Still, she doesn’t wipe it away, wanting Katherine to see just how proudly she wears her. She’s hardly ashamed. Unlike the villains of her past, she isn’t interested in erasing her.

She sighs. "I know," she says. Elena walks away.


End file.
